Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of display, and specifically, to a backlight module and a display device.
In a liquid crystal display device, since liquid crystals themselves do not emit light, it is necessary to provide a light emitting source, such as a backlight module, on the light incident side of a liquid crystal display panel to realize the display function of the liquid crystal display device. The function of the backlight module is to provide the display panel with an area source which has high illuminance and uniform, so that the display panel may display images properly. FIG. 1 schematically shows a schematic structural diagram of a conventional backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, a light source 101 is provided on a side 103 of a light guide plate 102. Light emitted from the light source 101 is incident into the light guide plate 102 from the side 103 of the light guide plate 102 and exits from a light exiting surface of the light guide plate 102. Since the light source 101 generally has a certain light emitting angle, for example, some light emitting electrode (LED) light sources have a light emitting angle of up to 120° or more, only the light in the middle region may be incident into the light guide plate 102, while the light in the edge regions cannot be incident into the light guide plate 102, thereby resulting in a waste of light energy.